


Cold Night on the Job

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney
Genre: Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night nattering on a stakeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to QueebBamfie for the beta! All errors are mine. I'd love to know if you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not.

Jack and George sat in the cold, damp bushes just outside the country home of one James Walter Fulton, fugitive from justice, waiting to see if he would return. They'd been there for nearly four hours and it was well past the deadline of three in the morning Jack's snout had given them. George squinted at the house again and noted the complete lack of activity in a small logbook. 

"Dead quiet, innit guv?" 

"Not with you going on, it isn't." 

"They aren't coming." 

"I know they aren't." 

"Why we still here, then?" 

"Do you ever shut up?" 

"Can think of something better to do with me mouth, you know," George purred. 

"You'd talk through that an' all." 

"Would not." 

"Would so." 

George huddled in his coat, making plumes with his breath in the frosty air. He could just about see them in the deep gloom. Jack made an annoyed noise and shivered. George just crammed himself in closer to Jack, soaking up the closeness and what little warmth there was. 

"Bloody cold, innit?" 

"George, shut up." 

"Could be sharing warmth, you know, like those people in that plane crash." 

"Plane crash?" 

"Yeah that one in the mountains, you know... The Andes. Over in South America. Stuck in the snow you see. Too high for rescue people to find 'em. They ate each other. " 

"Bloody Christ, George." 

"I wouldn't eat you, Jack... Not for food, at any rate..." he cackled. 

"What is it with you tonight, too much red meat?" 

"Night air, no one around, you... gets a lad going don't it?" George rubbed his hands together rapidly, hoping to get the circulation going. 

"I'm putting saltpeter in your tea." 

"What won't you do to spoil my fun, Jack? Not like you give it up much anyways." 

Jack leaned back and belted him one. 

"Ow!" 

"Shut up." 

George sat in cold, sullen silence until he just couldn't manage any longer, nearly a minute all told. 

"How long do we have to sit here, guv?" 

"Till morning... shut up..." 

"Why don't you want to play around much anymore?" George sniffed. 

Jack's silence was deafening. 

George cleared his throat and continued, "If you don't want to anymore... I guess I understand but... as long as you don't mind me going somewhere else." 

"What!" Jack spun around and roughly grabbed two large fistfuls of George's parka. He yanked the lad closer, practically nose to nose. "What are you on about... elsewhere?" 

George chuckled, trying for a kiss. 

Jack avoided it. 

"Reckon I can take that as a no then." 

Jack pushed George away, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself. "Take it however you like." 

"Jack, do us a favour, will ya? Settle what you have to in there, okay?" George tapped Jack's temple with a cold, pale finger. "Be easier on all of us once you do." 

"Probably," Jack growled. 

"Never one for easy, were you?" 

"Picked you, didn't I? No one's easier than you." 

"I should be insulted." 

"You can't do, it's true." 

George chuckled. "So, you don't want me to look elsewhere?" 

"Shit..." Jack huffed, exasperation getting the better of him. 

"I shall charitably take that as an affirmative." 

"I'll charitable you..." 

"Oh, please," George made big eyes. 

Ever the soft touch for large, pleading blue eyes and an innocent smile, Jack just leant in close and rested his cheek on George's. His lips barely brushed over George's ear. "It's hard to refuse you... " 

"Don't. Crash out at my place. No one'll think twice... except Tom..." George's voice trailed off. 

There was a short silence while Jack thought about that very loaded sentence. 

"What's Tom got to do with it?" 

"I think he's a friend of Doris." 

"With all the birds he's pulled?" Jack sounded incredulous. 

"What's that got to do with it?" 

Jack shrugged. "So, Tom thinks we're at it does he?" 

"Might do. Looks at you like a hot meal on a cold day." 

"Leave off, George." 

"Nah, he does. Caught him at it, haven't I? Doesn't half get me jealous," George's lower lip plumped out in a decided pout. 

Jack grinned in spite of himself. "Tom, eh?" 

"Don't you dare," George's expression was thunderous. 

Jack laughed and leaned back against George's shoulder. "When we get back to the factory, don't take too long doing the report." 

"Take too long? No fear," He snorted. "How long you reckon it'll take to write; 'Sat in the bushes like a couple of mugs, freezing to death. Nothing else of note happened'? More's the pity too." 

"George..." Jack admonished him. 

"Just trying to keep warm," He rubbed his hands over his arms. 

"The faster you write that report, the faster you get back to my drum." 

"Can I start it now?" 

Jack laughed. George poked him and chuckled. He blew another plume of breath in the air when he suddenly realised he could see clearly. Grey, early morning light chased the gloom back to the trees. 

"Sunrise, George..." Jack grumbled. "Those slags aren't coming. Not here at any rate." 

"Hopefully the locals in Essex get them." 

"Supposing, of course, they show up there. Come on, George, ups the daisy. Time for a drink and some sleep." 

"Could do with a drink," George sighed happily. 

"I'm buying. Let's go."

\-----------  
End  
November 2005 


End file.
